


Bug Me, Baby

by sunenthusiast



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, Jaehyun Likes Sports, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Speed Dating, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunenthusiast/pseuds/sunenthusiast
Summary: Rest in peace, Jung Jaehyun. 1997-2021. Died the way he lived: horny and at the mercy of a beautiful man. He’s already planning his own funeral, Johnny obviously going to be the sole recipient of his belongings (his wine and record collection, and a container of pre workout), when Taeyong flicks his tongue over him.Jaehyun meets Taeyong at a speed dating event his friends forced him to go to. Jaehyun can't understand why Taeyong would be there.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Bug Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> jung jaehyun deserves to get railed by a sexy nerd with two science degrees and a bug collection. happy birthday dude. 
> 
> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/incorrectjhty/status/1342824260541186051)

It’s awkward. Jaehyun knows it’s awkward; he can feel it permeate the air like the stench from his hockey bag after the last season game. Taeyong is not looking at him, fussing with the tablecloth between his heavily jeweled fingers. It’s dead silent save for the sounds of other tables conversing. Jaehyun wants the earth to swallow him whole, it’s so painfully awkward. Why did he agree to a speed date fundraiser for Valentine’s Day? He hates this. Taeyong clearly hates this. It feels like it’s been a century. How long can five minutes possibly be? 

Jaehyun clears his throat. “Do you like _Cigarettes After Sex_?” He tries. His voice wobbles. God, this sucks. 

Taeyong’s head snaps up, nose wrinkled in disgust. “I don’t smoke. I have asthma.” 

Jaehyun wants to die. 

Taeyong is giving him nothing to work with besides being disarmingly beautiful. Jaehyun knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he’s hot, he’s athletic, he’s intelligent, he’s got _game_ for fucks sake, but somehow in being extracted from his frat environment and deposited in this unfamiliar setting, he can’t seem to remember anything. He’s aware he’s panicking a little. Taeyong is not the first person he’s had to try and make small talk with tonight, but he's the first he’s wanted to. He just has no idea how to talk without the blaring of a sound system in a too-compact space. He’s used to playing the sensitive mysterious type, drawing people in to ask _him_ questions. Sitting in front of Taeyong, who hasn’t asked him for more than his name, he feels a lot like a misplaced fish. Judging but the lack of attentiveness and effort on Taeyong’s behalf, Jaehyun would say he’s got all the grace of one right now too. 

He nervously gulps down his pink drink. It’s non-alcoholic, for whatever fucking reason, and Jaehyun realizes belatedly that he could have smuggled in some shots. Forward thinking, evidently not his forte. He should have known the nature of this event the moment Doyoung told him (not asked him) to be there. “You’ll have plenty of time to go out after, but I need numbers and you owe me a favour,” Renjun, Doyoung’s planning partner in crime, had said, barely looking at Jaehyun. _Valentine’s Day Fundraiser_ to raise money for the queer alliance club. Jaehyun has no idea why, tuned out after the demands Renjun was making, and focused on seeing how many times he could twirl his pen on his fingers. Doyoung had scowled at him, claiming, “you’re the most disorganized bisexual I know” which really was insulting, because Doyoung knows Jaemin and Mark. 

Jaehyun had stuck out his tongue. It was only fair for a below the belt hit. 

Being indebted to Doyoung is a lot like selling your soul to the devil. Jaehyun feels like he’s being punished. Even more so when Taeyong obviously checks his phone for the time. 

“Your hair matches the drinks,” Jaehyun blurts. There’s a lot about Taeyong that matches the theme, actually, and Jaehyun is too busy finding it charming to notice how Taeyong looks critically at him. 

“The drinks match me,” he corrects. Jaehyun is losing himself somewhere in the glitter of his eyeshadow and the pink of the lip tint he’s wearing. Fuck, he’s hot. Jaehyun is blowing it and not in the way he’d like. “Are you drunk?” 

“No.” _I wish_. He says it with enough of a pathetic sigh that Taeyong actually seems to pity him for a moment, eyebrows drawing up making his eyes seem impossibly round. He looks a bit like a kitten with eyebrows and Jaehyun is helplessly endeared. 

Taeyong fiddles with his rings while looking at Jaehyun, seeming to search him for something until he nods to himself, expression shifting into one of resignation. “I’m going to be honest with you, Jaehyun, because you seem nice: I don’t really want to be here,” Taeyong says. 

Jaehyun doesn’t move, just lets his gaze travel around the room. It’s a lacklustre event, everyone chatting respectfully, noise levels too low and the music taste is questionable. Jaehyun doesn’t blame Taeyong for not wanting to be here; Jaehyun doesn’t want to be here either. “You don’t want to be here as in with me or..?” Jaehyun asks, gesturing vaguely to the room. 

Taeyong slouches in his pink chair. “The event, but also you too, a little,” he says, wincing. “Sorry.” 

The relief is instant. Jaehyun lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Thank fuck. “Same here,” he says, clarifying before Taeyong dissolves into an apologetic puddle, which he looks like he might actually do. “I’m actually only here because I got blackmailed into it,” Jaehyun says, adding a little chuckle to it for what he hopes is a humorous effect. 

It doesn’t land. 

Taeyong is clearly trying hard to not scowl but is instead making an unpleasant face, soured and scrunched, like he’s just bitten into a lemon. Jaehyun’s factory default smile is probably veering more into unsettling territory now than casually polite. Every man has his limits and Jaehyun is aware his dimples can’t save him now. 

It can’t really get worse, he reasons as he proceeds to plow forward: “My friends are running the event and I owed them a favour. I’ve been here for an hour already and it’s not getting any better.” Jaehyun pauses for a moment before thinking resolutely, _screw it_ , he might as well try his luck. “Until you. You’re the best match I’ve had all night.” 

This gets a smile out of Taeyong. It’s a little shy but it takes Jaehyun by surprise, soft in the way his eyes crinkle under the frayed edges of his bangs. “If I’m the best match you’ve had, I’d hate to see the others,” Taeyong says. His voice is deep, rich and gentle, and Jaehyun likes it enough to realize he wants to keep hearing it. “You don’t even know anything about me.” 

There’s a loud beep from the front of the room, startling Jaehyun noticeable only by a jump in his shoulders. The sounds of people beginning to say their goodbyes and clothes rustling fill the event hall as they move to the next location. Five minutes: done. 

Taeyong begins to stand up when Jaehyun grabs his wrist from across the table, halting his movements. Jaehyun hasn’t thought the rest of this out, just opens his mouth and then shuts it again, like some stupid nutcracker. Taeyong entertains him, thankfully understanding, and sits back down. 

“I didn’t want to have to meet another person,” Jaehyun says.

“That defeats the purpose of speed dating.” 

“So does the five minute limit buzzer instead of the two minute one.” 

Taeyong shrugs. “People like to talk.” 

“So, then let’s talk,” he says. “Let me get to know you?” 

Taeyong purses his lips for a moment, almost in mocking judgement. Jaehyun thinks Taeyong would be a shit actor. Whatever Taeyong is expecting must not come because he sinks back into the terrible pink chair with an, “okay.” 

Okay. “Why are you at this event?” 

He’s offered a shrug that’s aiming for unbothered, but Jaehyun can tell in the way his shoulders tense and his smile seems clipped that it’s severely personal. “My friends say I’m lonely and weird, so an event like this would be the perfect place to meet other lonely weird people,” Taeyong says. “I’d rather be anywhere else.” 

Jaehyun makes a show of looking him over. It gets a reserved but genuine smile out of Taeyong and he counts that as a success. “What about you is so weird?” He asks. 

“I collect bugs. Mostly liked to study them but also got into taxidermying them and solidifying them in amber.” 

Jaehyun undergoes a full body shiver at the thought of a taxidermied spider. “You’re right. That’s pretty weird.” Taeyong’s expression fades back into the clipped one from earlier and Jaehyun wants to walk into the ocean. Foot-in-mouth syndrome, as per Jaehyun’s usual. He’s been told it’s terminal. “Sorry, sorry, I mean, there are weirder things in this world,” Jaehyun recants. “It’s odd, admittedly, but no more odd than anyone else’s collections.” _I guess_? 

This pulls Taeyong back up out of his shell momentarily. “I also really enjoy creating terrariums for the reptiles and bugs I keep.” 

“Reptiles?”

“Mhm. I own two snakes and a gecko. But, I’m also trying to hatch some eggs that my roommate left behind in the fridge. I’ve heard it’s possible,” Taeyong says it like it’s the most natural thing in the world to try and reanimate his breakfast foods. Jaehyun nods because what the hell else is he supposed to do?

They talk for some while and Jaehyun realizes that Taeyong not only is a bug lover, but that he also makes a series of odd noises, squeaks and chirps between his words, like punctuation that he stumbles over when he’s excited. Taeyong also gestures wildly when he’s not focusing on trying to say the right thing. He learns that Taeyong has no idea that graduate students even played varsity sports, let alone hockey, and that Taeyong absolutely loves the thought of ice skating. He likes watching cat videos when he studies for his biochemical engineering exams, his second degree, and that he wants a house in the future where most of a living space is designed around aquariums. He also wants to get a tattoo of a moth some day. 

Jaehyun doesn’t think Taeyong is too weird, maybe just strange. He thinks Taeyong’s got eclectic interests and really, Jaehyun is slightly enchanted by him. A passionate Taeyong is, decidedly, a beautiful Taeyong. 

The buzzer goes for a second time and Taeyong looks at Jaehyun expectantly. A few things occur to Jaehyun at once: one, Taeyong is strange, no two ways about that; two, Taeyong is hot and intelligent and has enough personality for the both of them that for once Jaehyun doesn’t fear being potentially dull; and three, he finds he really likes hearing whatever Taeyong is on about, even if it is about bugs. 

The whole ordeal of his friends shucking him off to a shitty Valentine’s Day fundraiser is sad. Jaehyun actually feels for the guy, he really does. A simple idea pops into Jaehyun’s head uninvited, and he immediately knows he shouldn’t, but watching Taeyong appear disappointed to have to move on has Jaehyun acting before thinking. 

“Let’s leave,” he says. 

Taeyong’s attention returns to him from where he was avoiding Jaehyun’s relatively vacant thinking gaze. Taeyong blinks at him quietly, like this is the most absurd idea he’s ever heard, as if he himself doesn’t try to hatch chickens from grocery store eggs in his living room. “What?” Taeyong looks bewildered and Jaehyun is quick to clarify. 

“Look man, you don’t want to be here anymore than I do, so let’s just leave,” he says. 

This gets Taeyong to scrunch up his nose in confusion, lips turned down in a subconscious pout and Jaehyun decides right then and there that the wrath of Doyoung is worth the risk if he can make Taeyong feel less alone. “Where would we go?” 

Jaehyun quickly checks his phone to confirm that his roommate, Johnny, was out for the rest of the night with his boyfriend. “We can go to mine, pick up a shitty bottle of wine on the way, and do whatever you want,” he says. “Maybe watch some romcoms, bake some cookies. You know, Valentine’s Day shit.” 

Taeyong’s expression shifts into one that is a mix of intrigued, pleased, and something else he can’t identify, swirling around in his eyes. It is deeply unhealthy for Jaehyun’s heart though. He takes up an interest in the strange confetti hearts littered all over the table instead, waiting for an answer. 

“Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Jaehyun fidgets, now the one thrown off. He can’t even remember if his apartment is clean oh _no_. “Okay, cookies and movies it is. Do we need to stop at the convenience store on the way?” 

Taeyong bites down on his lip, tugging it between his teeth in a way that shouldn’t be hot but kind of is. “Do you have everything we’d need?” 

Jaehyun mulls it over. He knows for a fact he’s well stocked on wine and movies, and he knows he has at least enough supplies to cover a batch of cookies. He could always steal chocolate chips from Johnny, who keeps a stash under his desk, if necessary. Johnny would forgive him, after kicking him in the shins for it first. Again, worth it, Jaehyun figures as Taeyong offers him an absolutely blinding smile, making him look softer in the light of the event hall when he says he’s got everything they need. 

When the buzzer goes for a third time and Renjun’s back is turned, they make their escape. 

It’s only when Jaehyun is pushed up against his apartment door, Taeyong’s thin arms bracketing his head, does he realize that they’re not going to be watching a movie any time soon. 

“Hi,” Taeyong says, voice a low rumble. He’s staring right at Jaehyun, whose mind is whirring at the proximity of their bodies. 

“Hey,” he returns dumbly. 

Taeyong leans closer, gaze flickering down to his lips before trailing back up to his eyes. Jaehyun feels pinned, finds that he likes it a lot, and catches himself staring at Taeyong’s prettily tinted lips. He’s stuck, frozen in his shock, mind still ten paces behind when he wondered if he had enough ingredients to make cookies, that he almost misses when Taeyong says: “I’m going to kiss you now. Is that okay?” 

_Oh._ Jaehyun nods before he even tries to think it through, feeling for once content to not have the upper hand. Taeyong smiles something wicked before he leans down and captures Jaehyun’s lips in his own. 

It starts off nicely. Promising. Jaehyun instantly matches pace, slowly exploring the plushness of Taeyong’s lips for the three seconds before Taeyong deepens it. And then, it gets bad. 

It’s too much tongue and spit too quickly, eager bites and teeth clacking and Jaehyun thinks that this might be the worst kiss he’s had in awhile. He lets himself be coaxed into opening up under Taeyong, letting him kiss however he wants, because, well, it’s been so long and Taeyong is hot. At this point, Jaehyun would let Taeyong do whatever he wanted. Dangerous territory to be in, but Jaehyun has always been unbothered by whatever direction his hookups take. He finds it captivating to feel the intensity of Taeyong seeking his pleasure— how quickly he dives into it. 

Jaehyun’s surprised by how into it he is. Maybe it’s the months of loneliness catching up to him, but he’s so relieved to be guileless wanted, without the aid of everything that comes with the frat life he’s used to. It’s nice, even if it’s not _good_ , and that’s enough to get Jaehyun. He draws Taeyong closer by his belt loops until they’re chest to chest, and brings a hand up to cup his jaw, to guide Taeyong how he wants him, kissing him slower, better. Taeyong seems to melt into him, following Jaehyun’s lead. And when Taeyong lets out a little whine, Jaehyun is done for. 

Taeyong detaches himself from Jaehyun’s lips only to trail down his jaw and throat, sucking, licking, and biting his way down to Jaehyun’s collarbone. Curious hands roam Jaehyun’s chest and abdomen as he’s marked up thoroughly. Taeyong drags his hand down the center of Jaehyun’s torso, stopping just above his belt and feeling the muscles jump under his touch. 

“Nice,” Taeyong whispers, and Jaehyun tries not to preen. 

Praise doesn’t really do it for him, not unless it's mid-competition, but there’s something to be said for having a beautiful man admire him and say as much. It gets to his head, and dick, if he’s honest. 

“Thanks,” he says. “Hockey.”

Taeyong doesn’t seem to care, nosing at the space between Jaehyun’s jaw and ear and kissing there, drawing a full body shudder out of him. Jaehyun pulls Taeyong back to his mouth with hands interlocked on his neck. Jaehyun licks into his mouth, like he can remove the remnants of the shitty pink drinks until all he can taste is Taeyong. Addicting and sweet Taeyong. He’s so wrapped up in the slick slide of their lips that the palm to his clothed cock is a surprise, drawing a staggered breath from him. 

Taeyong gives him a squeeze and Jaehyun starts wondering if this is divine condonation for doing Doyoung a favour. 

“Can I suck you off?” Taeyong asks.

Definitely divine condonation. Jaehyun nods so fast he feels like a bobblehead, uncharacteristically letting someone else take the lead for once. When Taeyong sinks to his knees in front of him, undoing his belt and freeing him from his jeans, Jaehyun wonders if he was a martyr in a past life. Taeyong wastes no time in stroking him to full hardness, Jaehyun’s hands twitching at his sides, unsure of what to do. 

Anything worth contemplating fades into smoke in Jaehyun’s mind as Taeyong licks him from base to tip. 

Jaehyun thinks he’s going to die right there, cock in Taeyong’s mouth, in the middle of the hallway. Sorry to his roommate who is going to find his body but it’s worth it. Death by blowjob—what a way to go. He chokes on a noise as Taeyong does this _thing_ with his tongue that has Jaehyun seeing the veins in his eyelids his eyes are squeezed shut so tightly. 

If he looks at Taeyong he knows it’s going to be over so quickly. Embarrassing. His hips jolt forward without his permission when Taeyong takes him deeper and he makes an ugly gagging noise. 

“Sorry, sorry— _ah fuck—_ god,” Jaehyun smooths a hand over Taeyong’s hair, as apologetically as possible. Taeyong leans back, pulling off him with a pop and grins, looking up at Jaehyun almost cutely. 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong says, his voice raspy and rough. “I liked it.” 

Rest in peace, Jung Jaehyun. 1997-2021. Died the way he lived: horny and at the mercy of a beautiful man. He’s already planning his own funeral, Johnny obviously going to be the sole recipient of his belongings (his wine and record collection, and a container of pre workout), when Taeyong flicks his tongue over the frenulum and Jaehyun’s head smacks against the door _hard_. 

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Taeyong asks, genuinely concerned. 

Jaehyun couldn’t form a sentence if he wanted to, instead grabbing at Taeyong’s shoulders and dragging him up to crush their mouths together. Everything is sparking in his mind, heat almost unbearable in his gut, and he whines when he can taste himself on Taeyong’s tongue. 

Taeyong wastes no time kissing him back as hard as he can, biting down on Jaehyun’s bottom lip to draw more sounds out of him before diving back in for more. Jaehyun tugs Taeyong closer, wedging a thigh between his legs and encouraging Taeyong to use him. Taeyong acquiesces, rolling his hips against Jaehyun and breaks off with a moan, eyebrows pinched together, and Jaehyun can’t help but to murmur _hot_. He busies himself, nibbling at the piercings that adorn Taeyong’s ear, pulling with his teeth when Taeyong lets out a particularly loud sound, his clothed dick hard and heavy against Jaehyun. 

“This is way better than cookies and a movie,” Jaehyun says in between the open mouthed kisses he presses against Taeyong’s jaw, urging him to grind down onto his thigh. Taeyong’s groan is deep, barely audible and only felt by Jaehyun’s insistent hands wandering his chest. 

“Wait, wait,” Taeyong says, and Jaehyun doesn’t want to but he stops, coming face to face with Taeyong again. He looks a bit concerned, but more so incredulous. “Were you actually serious about that?” 

“Yeah,” he says, earning him that same kitten-ish look from the event. Unreal. Jaehyun’s reeling, the total one-eighty of Taeyong going from shamelessly blowing Jaehyun in the hallway to being concerned for his well-being sending his mind into a spiral. He’s sure he's incomprehensible goop at this point, one thing on his mind, and it’s: _make Taeyong feel good_. “This is so much better though,” he says, kissing the corner of Taeyong’s mouth. “So much better.” 

He smiles after, shyly, beautiful pink lips curling up over his pretty teeth and Jaehyun realizes he’s so screwed if he finds this man’s teeth pretty. Taeyong wraps his hand around Jaehyun’s cock and _wow_ , even prettier. Jaehyun bucks up into his hand, still faintly spit slick from Taeyong’s mouth but just on the side of too dry to really be something good, but he’s so pent up that the chafing almost seems worth it. Taeyong must find his desperation cute because he gives it a squeeze at the base, tearing another broken sound out of Jaehyun. 

“Can I fuck you?” 

Hallelujah, angels singing, big fat _Happy Birthday_ to Jaehyun. He wants, no, _deserves_ to have his back blown out on his birthday. Taeyong is an unassuming godsend hidden in the world’s sexiest nerd. Jaehyun is so lucky. He nods, delighted when Taeyong looks even happier than he feels. 

It gets frantic after that, Jaehyun kicking off his pants somewhere in the hallway as Taeyong kisses him, leading him toward his room. He hopes Johnny stays out for the rest of the night, uninterested in dealing with whatever roommate etiquette lecture he’d have to deal with in the aftermath. Jaehyun gracelessly flops onto his bed, watching as Taeyong carelessly shucks off the rest of his clothes into a pile on the ground. 

It’s the first time tonight that Jaehyun has crossed the threshold of wanting into craving as he drinks in the sight of Taeyong. Everything about Taeyong is pretty, how he’s lithe, all lean muscle and sharp edges. Jaehyun could write poetry about the way Taeyong’s aura shifts from cute and gentle to dangerously intense and focused. Even his dick is pretty, Jaehyun realizes.

“Come here,” he says, aiming for commanding and falling short when Taeyong beams at him. Jaehyun’s legs open automatically, making room for Taeyong to lay between them as he crawls onto the bed to meet him. 

“Do you sure you really want me to fuck you?” Taeyong asks, looking down at Jaehyun from where he hovers, one arm braced against the mattress and the other rubbing circles into his thigh. For the first time tonight, Taeyong seems unsure. It makes something bitter coil in his stomach, something he can’t name. 

“Yes,” Jaehyun says, breathes it against his collarbones as he drags Taeyong down against him. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay, we can do whatever.” _Want what you want_. He nips at the skin there, grins when Taeyong yelps, a small giggle making its way out. Warmth washes over Jaehyun at that, desire bubbling into an urgency that has him grinding his hips up into Taeyong’s, shuddering when he hears the other man make a pleased sound. “I’m good with anything,” he says. 

Taeyong kisses him then, desperate. Jaehyun needs something to happen, anything, hooking his legs around Taeyong’s narrow waist and rubbing incessantly against his erection. Taeyong pulls away, pupils blown, chest heaving. “Lube? Condoms?” He asks, voice sounding a bit more wrecked than before. A wave of arousal shoots through Jaehyun, pointing to his nightstand.

It’s hazy from there, Jaehyun’s tendency to be in his own head taking over as he lets himself just _feel_ and enjoy the pleasure given to him. Skin on skin is much better, Jaehyun decides, as he feels the warmth of Taeyong, skin dewy with a layer of sweat as he works him open. Jaehyun feels like his insides are melting, he hasn’t been this turned on in ages. Taeyong is gentle with him, almost too caring, and Jaehyun can’t stop squirming. Taeyong fingers him with something close adoration, opening him up and smiling into the kisses he presses to Jaehyun’s sternum. It’s almost too much, bordering on intimate in a way he should have no business feeling with someone he met today. 

By the time he has three fingers in him, he knows it’s going to be over so fast if they don’t move on. His hips rut against Taeyong’s fingers, every brush against his prostate making him feel like he’s a livewire. He’s panting, he knows, and his hands are rucking up the sheets. “Fuck, _ah_ , Taeyong—” Jaehyun writhes as Taeyong curls his fingers. “Jesus fuck, ready, I’m _ready_.” 

He doesn’t have time to bemoan the loss of Taeyongs hands because the tearing of the condom wrapper brings Jaehyun back into his body, spurring him into action. “Here, let me,” he says, taking it from Taeyong’s shaking hands and rolling the condom over his length. Taeyong hisses, staying still and letting Jaehyun stroke him a few times before adding some more lube. Taeyong has a blush beginning to blossom across his chest around the marks Jaehyun left, dusting his cheeks and ears the prettiest colour. Jaehyun’s in awe, a little dazzled, as Taeyong swats his hand away offering a sheepish “sorry, close.” 

He gets it, he really does. Feels a bit delirious with it himself. “How do you want me?” He asks. 

Taeyong seems to consider it, eyes dragging over Jaehyun before deciding “hands and knees.” 

Jaehyun has never moved faster. He braces his forearms on the pillow, ass up and head turned to watch Taeyong, who is adding extra lubricant. Sweet gesture. Too bad Jaehyun is edging closer to being bratty with how impatient he feels. He wiggles his butt in what he knows is an unattractive way and laughs when Taeyong makes a face. 

“You look like a worm,” Taeyong says definitively. 

“Is that doing it for you?” 

Taeyong laughs brightly. It’s so easy and Jaehyun loves it. “Not even a little. You’re lucky you’re so sexy or else I’d leave.” 

“I thought you liked bugs,” Jaehyun pouts. 

“Not like that, I don’t.” 

Jaehyun wiggles again, just to be a dick about it, and Taeyong lightly swats the back of his thigh, which _oh_. A moan rips out of him and, well, that was a surprise. Taeyong hesitates. “So, that’s a thing?” He tries.

Jaehyun suddenly feels stretched thin, frayed, too hot and buzzing with need. “Surprise,” he mumbles. “Come on, hurry up.” 

Thankfully Taeyong doesn’t try and drag it out any longer, coming behind Jaehyun and spreading his legs wider apart. He smoothes a hand down Jaehyun’s back, fitting himself around him and presses the blunt head of his cock against Jaehyun’s rim until it sinks in. 

It’s white hot, searing down his back into his groin and Jaehyun bites down a noise and Taeyong stays still, letting Jaehyun adjust to the stretch. It’s been so long since he’s been with someone like this that he forgot how overwhelming the feeling is, like every nerve ending in his body is firing asynchronously, making him want to pull away, making him want to fuck back, to chase it, to run. He wants it all. 

He does an experimental roll of his hips, taking in more of Taeyong’s cock and it feels like all the air has been punched out of him. Taeyong is breathing heavily behind him, hands anchors on his hips where his thumbs are digging into the meat of his ass. Patient, so patient, and so good to Jaehyun. “I’m good, Taeyong, you can keep going,” he says, voice pitched lower and more airy. 

The moment the words leave Jaehyun’s mouth, Taeyong thrusts into him slowly, effectively turning the last of Jaehyun’s thoughts incoherent, until his hip bones are flush with Jaehyun’s skin. He feels impossibly full, like he’s being split apart edge to edge. It burns so good Jaehyun fists the pillows, just to give his hands something to do. His cock weeps precum onto the sheets below, not even flagging for a second. 

He needs this. 

“Shit, Jaehyun,” Taeyong bends over him, wrapping his body around him to mouth at Jaehyun’s shoulder blades. “You feel so good.” 

“Yeah?” He breathes. “Do somethin’ about it.” 

That’s all it takes for Taeyong to pull back out and slam into him, jostling him forward on the sheets with a cry. Taeyong’s cock drags deliciously in him, catching and pushing, fucking him in long strokes that have his head spinning. He’s barely aware of how much noise he’s making, zeroed in only on the way Taeyong is pounding into him like it’s the last chance he’ll get, pulling Jaehyun’s hips back to meet him. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin is obscene. Jaehyun’s arms give out, face down into the mattress and his back arches under it, changing the angle. He whines long and loud when Taeyong doesn’t miss a beat, hunching over him to mold his chest to Jaehyun’s back as he fucks him in earnest. 

Taeyong is mumbling things, bits and pieces Jaehyun can understand like _so tight_ and _fucking oh my god_ , but the rest is lost on him. Everything is lit up, mind foggy and senses dulled out to make room for the way Jaehyun is getting fucked. Taeyong grinds into him _just so_ and Jaehyun honest to god wails. 

“Right there, right _there_ ,” Jaehyun babbles. “God, don’t— _ah_ —don’t you da-are stop.” 

“Yes, sir.” Taeyong says, a little jokingly by the lilt in his voice, but it tears another noise out of Jaehyun, cock twitching at the thought of that. He’ll figure that out some other day. 

Taeyong fucks into him with a goal now, harsh and unrelenting, cockhead dragging against his prostate with every thrust, and Jaehyun can feel his orgasm building up. It burns, coiling tight in his gut and he’s gasping, working his pelvis back in tandem with Taeyong. He can hear Taeyong groan, rhythm beginning to falter. 

Jaehyun can’t hold off, has never been good at denying himself things, and he outright chokes on a moan when he fists himself, seeking his own release selfishly. 

“Yong,” he pants, the precum making the slide of his hand easy. “I’m gonna—” 

Taeyong slides an arm across his chest, hauling Jaehyun to his knees, and covers Jaehyun’s hand with his own, keeping a toe-curling pace. His pants are hot against Jaehyun’s throat, noises concealed when he teeths at the skin of his shoulder. He’s not going to last like this, should feel embarrassed, but can’t care. He’s chasing his release fast, pushing back against Taeyong, fucking forward into his hand. He wants, he _needs_ —

“Come for me, Jaehyun,” Taeyong says, biting down on the juncture of his throat. 

Orgasm rips through him, lighting bolts to his nerves as he comes in white ropes on their hands and onto the sheets below. A broken noise leaves Jaehyun’s mouth unbidden, and blood rushes into his ears, making his room seem worlds away. He can vaguely register Taeyong thrusting into him, his hips stuttering as he releases into the condom and slumps against Jaehyun’s back, a high pitched whine muffled against Jaehyun. 

Taeyong pulls out slowly and lets Jaehyun flop into his own spunk unceremoniously. Taeyong, like the gem he is, flips Jaehyun onto his back and kisses him gently before wiggling down to fit in the space between Jaehyun’s arm and torso. It’s sweet and Jaehyun wishes he was more conscious so he could coo at the action. 

As he floats back into his body, Jaehyun feels boneless, warm, and above all _good_. It’s not how he thought his Valentine’s Day was going to go, but he’s nowhere near complaining. As Taeyong starts to shift, tossing a leg over Jaehyun’s waist, he’s hit with a sudden urge, a core desire that he can’t believe he didn’t request before he got his coherency fucked out of him.

“Next time,” Jaehyun starts, barely able to hear properly yet. “I am eating you out. You deserve it.”

Taeyong curls up against Jaehyun, perching his chin on his hands folded across Jaehyun’s chest. His eyes are sparkling, wide and happy, smile even looser than before. His hair is an undignified mess, probably leagues ahead of Jaehyun’s own mess. He’s beautiful, even with his lip tint smudged out around his mouth. 

“Yeah?” He sounds on the verge of sleep, his deep voice barely above a rumble that Jaehyun can feel against his chest. “How do I rate?”

Easy. “Gold star. You fucked my brains out,” Jaehyun says. “Best birthday yet.” 

Taeyong hums, eyes slipping shut. They’re both disgusting, needing to clean up, shower, _something_ , but Jaehyun finds himself content to just stay. Something about Taeyong quells the part of Jaehyun that pushes him to keep going, keep doing, keep moving. He likes it, finds he likes Taeyong’s company. 

“Happy Birthday,” Taeyong says, smacking an unpleasantly wet kiss to Jaehyun’s peck. “If you’re still serious about those cookies, let me make some for you after a nap. I’ve been told I’m a great baker.” 

“I’d love that,” he says, surprised that he really means it, and threads a hand through Taeyong’s hair. And because Jaehyun, above all, is tenacious, he asks: “After cookies, can I eat you out?” 

“Yes. After cookies, you can eat me out.” 

Score. Jaehyun wants to ask for a high five, but figures that might be out of the question for round one. He benches it for the time being, idly scratching Taeyong’s head, playing with the hair absent-mindedly. He falls asleep to the sound of Taeyong’s soft snores, sheets dirty and sticky against his back, and the promise of cookies, sex, and maybe even a friend when he awakens. 

Best birthday yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> time to admit i actually like jaehyun. it only took me three years. comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/citruswonwoo) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/sunenthusiast)


End file.
